Not Quite Cinderella and the Beast
by katedidit
Summary: A story I started working on in class, although the Title implies a connection to the Disney Fairy Tales I'm not sure what direction it's gonna take. There's a thunderstorm, a ball, and a few other events that make this story all the more interesting.3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All on a Monday Morning

Monday mornings, I could live without them, she thought as she grudgingly reached for her alarm clock. A shower was sounding perfect, as she made her way back the hallway. She stood in the warm water for a few minutes just letting it hit her. She got out a wrapped herself up in a towel while thinking that Dad would be home from work soon, and he would want breakfast. She brushed her short, boy cut, brown hair and put on her school uniform. While brushing her teeth she could help but notice that she had come to like how she looked in the boy's uniform. She had just finished breakfast when her dad got home. They ate as he complained as usual that she would look so much better in girl's clothes and that it was all Tamaki's fault she dressed that way. She was used to this now, Ranka blaming Tamaki for everything.

Walking to school was something she always looked forward to, some days she swore it was the only time she ever had to think. Host club would be busier than normal this week with the Ouran High School Ball on Friday. She had no plans to go but knew it meant the fan girls would be worse than usual.

Classes were the typical boring spectacles that they always were. Sitting between the Hatachin twins even failed to amuse her today, since they were designing outfits for Host Club and the ball. Having a mother as a fashion designer defiantly had its perks. The teachers continued to drone on until finally it was time for Club activities.

She was rushed into the dressing room as soon as she opened the door to the third music room. "You know I can walk by myself." She said as the twins' drug her in and started handing her clothes.

"We know." They said together, "But you are our toy and we'll play with you how we like." For some reason though the smile they shared today wasn't as happy or joking as it normally was. Probably because they knew that they were all in for it from the fan girls this week. Yet again she was thankful that she wasn't going to the ball. They took their places in their costumes and welcomed the girls in as rose pedals flew. Haruhi was busier than normal and even Koya had more fan girls than usual. They were all hoping to confirm a dance with at least their host of choice. Tamaki was all for comforting his "princesses" with promises of dancing and flirting all night. Haruhi however was trying to evade invites. If she could she'd want to stay as far away from that ball as she possibly could. Little did she know, the Shadow King's plans had already been in place for several weeks now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

It was well known that Harsh had a part time job in a store owned by the Hitachin twins' mother. This allowed the twins to control her work schedule and make sure she would be free when they wanted her around. Koya was also aware of this fact and waited until she was scheduled to work late and went to see her father. "I would like to take Haruhi to an upcoming school ball." He said not wasting any time when her father Ranka opened the door. He was over joyed and said of course, and then carried on for 15 minutes about how glad he was that it wasn't Tamaki that she was going with. Koya then explained that the dress and all other expenses had been taken care of and would be delivered in a few weeks the day before the ball. And that it was to remain a secret from Haruhi until such a time as the items arrived.

Koya had made a special order with the twins for a dress designed perfectly for her, however not only did he have to pay for the dress here but also for the silence of the twins by promising at least one dance to each with Haruhi. Everything was finished after the twin's mother her, intrigued by the project included custom jewelry and shoes just fitting to Haruhi's tastes. They were not flashy, gaudy, or large but beautiful and elegant and ½ inch heels that were the perfect height for the length of the dress. His tux was typical black but with touched made perfectly to match her dress. And only moments before he had finished "persuading" the school to allow an "unknown outsider" to be his date to the ball. Allowing Haruhi to keep the fact she was a girl a secret. The stage was set now all it needed was….. Her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lightning

Thursday morning started much like any other morning. Haruhi got ready for school and made breakfast. As she was getting ready to leave for school a package arrived for her. She looked confused but placed them on the table for after school and left.

Kyoya was outside watching, waiting to see her reaction and was disappointed to see her set it down without even looking to see who it was from or what is was. She was half way down the stairs when she noticed he was there.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" she asked looking just as confused as she sounded.

"I felt like walking this morning, and since I know you walk to school I figured I'd come see if you minded company." This wasn't like Kyoya, and she knew that but she was already running late so she didn't have time to ask questions.

They walked to school in silence which although it made it awkward was a little more like Kyoya. When they got to school Kyoya turned to her hoped her a good day and left. She couldn't get over how strange that was and was so caught off guard by this she was in a daze for her first two classes. The twins weren't there and she didn't even notice this until half way through her third class.

"It's probably a good thing," she thought "they would have noticed I was out of it right away. And I'm too confused to try to explain."

Classes were as usual just boring. When it finally came time for club activities she was almost looking forward to the excited fan girls. That was until she got to the music room and found it empty except for Kyoya on his lap top as usual.

It seemed odd that the others weren't there but she was more than happy to wait for them. She took a seat on the couch across from Kyoya. He looked up from his lap top and said, "It's been canceled so they could help with the set up for the ball." Haruhi nodded. She couldn't explain it but just like this morning he had her at a loss for words.

The ride home was quiet, no one said anything. When they got to her house Kyoya told her to take care there was supposed to be a nasty storm tonight. At the mention of her fear she paled. Kyoya left and she walked inside to find a note from her dad. He was out of town for a few days and was sorry he wasn't there to see her home.

She was alone. Just then she could hear the rain drops start to hit her window panes. She ran into her room and jumped on her bed the packages from this morning forgotten in the corner of her room. Just as she covered her head with her blankets the thunder started. She was in for a long night.

Kyoya was just getting to his room when the thunder hit. It was going to be a bad storm. Just then he thought of Haruhi alone at home. His secret police had just informed him her father was out of town for a few days. He tried calling her cell several times, but got no answer. The storm continued to rage in the background. He wasted no time he couldn't wait for a driver he honestly didn't live that far away from her anyways, so he ran.

She heard knocking at the door, but the thunder was roaring louder than ever so she stayed under the blankets.

He knocked at the door, no answer. He tried again, with the same effect. It was pouring down rain now and the thunder and lightning were only getting worse. So he did the only rational thing he could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It'll be Alright Now

Haruhi was in bed hiding under the covers when it hit her. She screamed. The last thing she remembered was someone saying her name.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya said as he tumbled through her bedroom window onto her. Ok so maybe crawling through a girl's bedroom window in the middle of a thunderstorm wasn't his brightest idea. He was worried. She had screamed so loudly the neighbors had to of heard. She was unconscious, and no matter what he said to her it didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon.

When she came to, the first thing she saw was him, he was sitting soaking wet on her bed watching her.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join the living." He said as he moved to get off the bed. As he was about to take his other foot off the bed lightning struck and the thunder which accompanied it was deafening. Haruhi whimpered and clung to his arm. He put his arms around her and whispered.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, I'm here now." He hadn't failed to notice the tear streaks when he looked down at her. He held her until finally she fell asleep and though not meaning to so did he. The most comfortable sleep truth be told, he'd ever had.


End file.
